


My Boyfriends and I get Matching Tattoos (But They're not Couples Tattoos, I Swear!)

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Tony Stark, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Polyamory, Pre- StarkSpangledWinterHawk, Pre-OT4, Series, Slow Build, Tattoo Artist Pietro, Tattoos, Unrealistic Tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Skin gets inked, Tony has strong opinions about Starbucks, discussions about hipsters are had, and Clint finally gets his Cinderella moment.You know, just a regular day when one is trying to protect oneself from potential demon attacks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Tony's opinions (or really any character's opinions) do not necessarily reflect the writer's opinions.

Clint gawked silently at his chest. Over his heart Pietro had drawn a circle and within it painted a sun. Inked between its flames were runes, some of which Clint recognized (Algiz, Ansuz, and Mannaz to name a few). Other runes he’d seen from his studies or work, but he had never dedicated his time memorizing their names or meanings. Pietro chanted as he added fine details within the sun. It took a while for Clint to realize that those fine details were white constellations intended to blend in with with the yellow and orange hues of the sun’s flames. 

“Don’t you think the constellations would blend in more if they were red or shades of orange?” Clint asked, awe in his voice. 

Bucky, who was seated next to him and watching what Pietro was doing, squeezed Clint’s hand. 

Steve, who was standing behind Clint’s chair, bent over the plush, albeit well-used, chair to see what Clint was commenting about.

Pietro scrunched his face in annoyance, but kept chanting and inking Clint. 

Wanda huffed from the counter at the front of the tattoo parlor. She flipped through a magazine with puppies on the cover and man dressed like he was a member from Kiss on the back. “White is for purity, cleansing, balance, and spirituality. He’ll add some light blues for protection as well as do a lot of bordering in black to repel dark magic, which should have an extra kick since that’s the stuff you had blessed.” Wanda shrugged as she turned another page.

Tony groaned and kicked at the footstand attached to the chair he was lounging in. “Color magic. One of my least favorite types of magic.”

“Why’s that?” Steve asked. He glanced at the tattoo forming on Clint’s chest. His gaze was lit with intrigue. “It sounds interesting to me.”

Tony snorted. “Of course you would say that. You’re an artist.”

Steve pinked a little in the cheeks. He crossed his arms defiantly in front of his chest. “So? There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Tony grinned. “Definitely not.” He roved his eyes over Steve. He smirked for a moment then dropped the expression, reverting to seriousness. “I just hate color magic because it is not exact. Colors have many interpretations and they are all really vague. It’s fine for adding a little pow to your spell, but I would never use it as the main method for spell casting.” 

Tony’s wicked grin returned. “By the way, what do you and Bucky think of Clint’s tattoo so far? Excited to get matching ones?”

“I’m not much of a sun guy, but it’s fine.” Bucky shrugged. 

“I like it.” Steve stepped out from behind Clint’s chair to get an even better look. He smiled at Pietro. “I really like the little details you’re adding here and there.”

The corner of Pietro’s mouth twitched into a smile as he continued his chant. 

“It’s so weird not to have a pasty white chest,” Clint mumbled. His fingers twitched to touch the new design. 

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, and sounds like Bucky may have really been into that pasty chest; it was a clear sign that you share his same aversion to the sun.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You know that’s not what I meant. Sun, stars, roses, sakura blossoms, skulls, hearts, wolves: they’re all kind of stereotypical for tattoos.”

Tony hummed in thought. He smiled. “I bet you’d still like a wolf tattoo, even if it’s ‘stereotypical,’ my lovely hipster.”

“I am not a hipster.” 

“I don’t know,” Tony sing-songed. “I’ve seen you in flannel sometimes, and the last time I checked, you are not a lumberjack, so you must be a hipster.” 

“Says the guy who went on a rant about Starbucks,” Bucky countered. 

“The names of their drink sizes are wrong, Bucky! That alone is not very encouraging, but when you literally tell the barista you want black tea with steamed milk, and they stare at you blankly until finally asking, ‘You mean a Royal English?’ you realize you need to question your life decisions or at least the educational system, because something is just not right.” 

Bucky snorted in amusement. “Yeah, hipster.” 

Tony whined and covered his forehead with his palms. “Oh my sweet blackened heart, I’m now going to be having coffee nightmares for weeks. Thanks, Bucky.” 

“Your welcome, drama queen.” 

Tony immediately preened and batted his eyelashes at Bucky. “Anything for you, darling.” 

“Can you two go back to  _ actually _ bickering and stop with the flirty bickering?” Clint groused in a playful manner. “I might vomit on Pietro.” 

Pietro stopped chanting and lifted his needle to swap ink colors. He picked up the black ink that Tony and Steve had gotten blessed. “Yes, please stop, and you,” he aimed at Clint,  “please, don’t throw up on me.”

“So how much longer?” Steve asked Pietro. 

“Almost done. Just need to add a few touches here and there then one of you two can hop in the chair.” Pietro’s voice came out slightly rough and he scrunched his face. He turned to Wanda, who was already moving across the room with a water bottle in her hand. 

Wanda gave the water to her brother. “You’ll take a break in between though.” 

Pietro uncapped the bottle and nodded before taking a swig. “Of course.” 

“So which of you boys is going to be next?” Tony asked, spinning around in his chair. “Whee!” Tony threw his hands up and waved them like he was a little kid on a roller coaster. 

“Steve.” Bucky pointed at said boyfriend. 

Steve startled. “Me?”

Tony punched the air victoriously. “Called it!”

“But did you actually make a bet with anyone?” Clint asked, already knowing what Tony was talking about while Bucky and Steve looked on in confusion. 

Tony sagged in disappointment. “No. I should have.”

“You called that I would go next?” Steve asked. “Why?”

Tony dramatically raised a finger in the air. “Because Bucky is a worrywart, and so right now, even though it is unlikely, Bucky has decided that if by chance a demon should blast her way through these doors and attack us, he rather you and Clint be protected than himself.” 

Tony beamed at Bucky. “Am I right, sweetheart?” 

Bucky’s face turned ruby red. “You don’t know that.” 

“I don’t hear a denial.”

“Bucky…” Steve pouted at Bucky. His brow furrowed with concern. 

Bucky sighed and slouched. “Okay. Fine. Yes, Tony guessed right.”

“Bucky, that’s really paranoid.” Steve reached over and squeezed Bucky’s shoulder. “Also, unfair. I don’t want to see you get hurt either.”

Pietro shook his head and chugged down a mouthful of water. He released as sigh after he swallowed. “I’ve known you for years, and you three are still too sappy.”

“We’re in love.” Clint feinted kicking Pietro. 

Pietro grabbed Clint’s ankle. He yanked off Clint’s shoe and hurled it across the room.

Clint squawked. “Hey!”

“You give me your foot; I throw away your shoe,” Pietro stated. “Now, sit still.” Pietro picked up his needle. “I want to finish this so I can get started on the others.”

Clint grumbled, but begrudgingly sank back into his chair. He smiled to himself as Steve went off to fetch his shoe. 

His ass was sore from sitting for hours, and his chest was tender, but he couldn’t deny how good it was to finally be getting this done. He hadn’t realized how much Tiberius’ visit had put him on edge until Pietro had started inking his skin. As the ink had seeped into his flesh a bubble of tension had popped inside him and Clint could feel the tension bleed out of him as more ink was added to his skin. He was safe, and soon his boyfriends would be too. 

Steve returned to Clint’s side and kneeled next to Pietro. He gave Pietro a cautious look, not wanting to disrupt Pietro as he finished Clint’s tattoo. Steve then very carefully slid Clint’s shoe back on his foot. He clapped Clint on the thigh as he stood, and probably would have kissed Clint too if not for Pietro being in the way. “Better, Cinderella?”

Clint pushed down his chuckles so he wouldn’t mess up Pietro, but smiled up at Steve. “Much better.” 


End file.
